


R.E.M.

by stargazercmc



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazercmc/pseuds/stargazercmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir, Kara Thrace and Buffy Summers walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.E.M.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for open prompts so I could use them as a writing exercise. This one came out a bit surreal. No beta.

"Another drink, barkeep." The blond at the barstool slammed her glass down and laughed up at the television.

"Would you look at that," she said. "I leave for… how long have I been gone anyway?"

The bartender, a short woman with long, blond hair, shrugged as she poured another scotch. Kara squinted to see her form in the shadows of the bar.

"You're helpful, honey. No one keeps track of Starbuck." The woman drew circles with the water on the bar. "Nope, nope, no one. Lil' ol' me out here on the edge of the… wherever we frakkin' are."

"Starbuck?" said the bartender.

"Starbuck," she responded. "Kara."

"I'm Buffy," said the bartender as she slid the tumbler across the bar. "Nice to meetcha, Kara Starbuck."

"See how he's falling apart?" Kara ignored the introduction and gestured to the dark-haired man on the television, just as he fell off a ladder near the Chief. Gods.

"I may be out of line, but he's drunk." Kara turned around to see a dark-haired woman behind her. The woman said, "Mind if I sit here?"

Kara patted the stool beside her. "I personally insist." The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"I won't bite," said Kara. "Besides, you can't bite when you're… where are we again?"

"I don't know," said the woman. "I'm Elizabeth. You are…?"

"Drunk," said Kara. "Just like Sam." She picked up her drink and sloshed it up towards the TV. "Boy, is he frakked."

The dark-haired woman sat down at the bar and waved at the blond behind the counter. "I'd like a gin and tonic," she said.

"ID, please," said Buffy. "I keep track of all who enter here." She pulled out a pencil and a notepad and prepared to write down names.

"Elizabeth," the woman responded, as she handed over her license. Buffy looked at it, handed it back, and wrote on the notepad: LIZ and KARA STARBUCK DRUNK and BUFFY. Elizabeth looked at the top of the pad, where she saw ~~GLORIFICUS~~.

"So how did you get here?" asked Buffy.

Kara twisted on her barstool to face Elizabeth. "Yeah, princess. Tell us how you got here."

"I got stuck in time. And then," said Elizabeth, "I came unglued." She shook her head, tossed back her drink, and touched the arm of the woman beside her. "You?"

"I got lost in a cloud," said Kara. "There must be some kind of way out of here," she sang softly.

"No singing," said Buffy. "It's not time for that yet." She nodded resolutely, then flickered in the light, shifting in and out of… something.

"So… Buffy." Kara giggled like she knew a secret. "What brings you to this fine establishment?"

"I died," said Buffy. "Twice." Sunlight streamed through the window and through her hair. Buffy blinked hard.

"Overkill," said Kara. She waved her arm dramatically and bumped into Elizabeth.

"Well," said Elizabeth, "At least you were young and hot."


End file.
